Disney highschool
by okemaduran
Summary: It is snow whites first day at Disney high school, on her way she will meet friends and enemies and go thru ups and downs. She already lives in a world with magic, talking animals, and anthropromorific animals, how hard could high school be.
1. characters

**Ok so I have decided to right a story about disney** **characters in high school. This is going to be a fun story that I will be righting and it will be a little more light hearted. Also some of the characters personalities will have changed for the stories sake. Every character will look like they do in the movies, and animal characters will basically be like they usually are** **except they can walk on two feet, talk and wear clothes.**

* * *

Snow, Kovu, Robin and Kiara's group.

Snow white

Personality: Snow is optimistic, kind hearted, independent, loving, stern but gentle, polite, innocent, and naive until resent events.

Likes: Singing, dancing, cooking, hanging out with her friends Kovu, Kiara, and Robin, animals, and punk and rock music(Who knew).

Age: 14 almost 15 and is a freshman.

Kovu

Personality: Kind, caring, cheerful, shy, smart, strong(even though he gets beaten up or bullied).

Likes: Photography, reading, good grades, listing to music, old buildings and furniture(I wonder why).

Age: 14 and is a freshman.

Kiara

Personality: Compassionate, adventurous, kind, dark at times.

Likes: Looking at the night sky, watching anime, reading, being alone(If her parents let her be on her own).

Age: 14 and is a freshman.

Robin hood

Personality: Jokester, intelligent, kind, self assured.

Likes: Sports, video games, archery, slacking off(He seems very conflicted)

Age: 14 and is a freshman

* * *

Jasmine, Arial and Bell's group

Jasmine

Personality: Caring, Compassionate, fashionista, gossip.

Likes: Fashion, animals, parties(Ya Jasmine is different from the movie).

Age: 16 and is a junior

Arial

Personality: Fun loving, kind, curios, absent minded(Not saying that she is stupid she just forgets stuff very easily).

Likes: Creating stuff, finding things in nature, and hanging out with her friends.

Age: 16 and is a junior

Bell

Personality: Intelligent, Compassionate, understanding, assertive.

Likes: Reading, winter, dancing, animals and socializing with nice people

Age: 16 and is a junior

* * *

Rapunzel, Mulan, Tiana, Pocahontas's group

Rapunzel

Personality: Outgoing, kind, adventurous, creative and curios.

Likes: anything artistic, reading, nature animal, music, dancing and learning about new things.

Age: 17 and is a senior

Mulan

Personality: Tomboyish, independent, adventurous, confident.

Likes: Sports, the outdoors, martial arts.

Age:17 and is a senior

Tina

Personality: Inteligent, hard working, down to earth, kind hearted.

Likes: Cooking, food, jazz music, art, working

Age: 17 and is a senior

Pocahontas

Personality: Kind, bold, resourceful, peaceful, outgoing.

Likes: Being in nature, family, swimming, learning about her tribes traditions, culture and spiritual practices.

Age: 17 and is a senior

* * *

Aladdin, Eric, and Bo's group

Aladdin

Personality: Jokester, athletic, kind, resourceful.

Likes: Sports, pulling pranks, adventures.

Age: 16 and is a junior

Eric

Personality: Kind, fun loving, selfless, generous.

Likes: sailing, the ocean, playing the flute

Age: 16 and is a junior

Bo(Aka Beast)

Personality: Kind, hot headed, polite, protective.

Likes: Sport, having time to himself, classical music, winter, reader

Age: 16 and is a junior

* * *

Flynn, Shang, Naveen and John's group

Flynn

Personality: Greedy, brave, loyal, comedic.

Likes: Adventures, having nice things, outsmarting others, dancing, art.

Age: 17 and is a senior

Shang

Personality: loyal, daring, thoughtful, confident.

Likes: Sports, martial arts, the outdoors.

Age: 17 and is a senior

Naveen

Personality: Hard working, intelligent, fun loving

Likes: Jazz music, art, food, playing jazz music.

Age: 17 and is a senior

John

Personality: Kind, resourceful, outgoing.

Likes: Learning about native cutlers, being in nature, sports.

Age: 17 and is a senior

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf's group

Elsa

Personality: loving, artistic, compassionate, down to earth.

Likes: winter, chocolate, being with her sister, peace.

Age: 17 and is a senior

Anna

Personality: Loving, energetic, talkative, playful.

Likes: Chocolate, being with her sister, sunflowers, winter.

Age: 15 and is a sophomore

Kristoff

Personality: Intelligent, sweet, awkward, protective.

Likes: winter sports, music, mountains.

Age: 15 and is a sophomore

Olaf

Personality: Optimistic, kind, naive creative.

Likes: Sumer, being with his friends,

Age: 14 and is a freshmen

* * *

Aurora, Cinderella, Phillip and Chad's group

Aurora

Personality: graceful, gentle, emotional.

Likes: hikes in the forest, singing, animals, sculpting(just because she comes from a rich family doesn't mean she likes to get her hands dirty).

Age: 14 and is a freshman

Cinderella

Personality: kind, hard working, intelligent, graceful, selfless.

Likes: Dancing, animals, kids, hard work.

Age: 14 and is a freshman

Phillip

Personality: Kind, chivalrous, easy going, daring.

Likes: riding horses, dancing, being in the Forrest.

Age: 14 and is a freshman

Chad

Personality: Polite, regal, selfless, loyal.

Likes: Dancing, fencing, animals.

Age: 14 and is a freshman

* * *

Hercules, and Meg

Hercules

Personality: Good, athletic, adventurous

Likes: sports, being in nature, greek mythology

Age:16 and is a junior

Meg

Personality: kind, sneaky, adventurous.

Likes: dark novels, life, greek mythology

Age: 15 and is a sophomore

* * *

Peter, Wendy and Tink

Peter

Personality: childish, immature, kind of a jerk.

Likes: Pranks, cursing, video games, adventures

Age: 14 and is a freshmen

Wendy

Personality: Kind, mature, imaginative, sympathetic.

Likes: Righting, being with her family.

Age: 15 and is a sophomore

Tink

Personality: Kind, sassy, creative.

Likes: Being in nature, music, making things.

Age: 15 and is a sophomore

(Neither Tink or Wendy knows why they hang out with Peter

* * *

Drizella, Anastasia, Gaston and Nuka

Drizella

Personality: Vain, selfish, crude, rude, argumentative, spoiled.

Likes: Bulling, nice clothes, having things done for her, seeing people suffer.

Age: 16 and is a sophomore

Anastasia

Personality: Rude, spoiled, selfish, vain, crude.

Likes: Bulling, nice clothes, having things done for her, seeing people suffer.

Age:16 and is a junior

Nuka

Personality: Sadistic, mean, Jealous(Of his brother Kovu), sometimes stupid.

Likes: Bulling, dead things, getting attention from girls.

Age: 16 and is a freshman

Gaston

Personality: Greedy, vain, rude, boorish, racist, sexist(But trys to hide it).

Likes: Hunting, wining at sports, being the best, himself(obviously), getting attention from pretty girls.

Age:16 and is a junior

 **So that's every body that the main** **characters(Snow, Kovu, Kiara and Robin) will run into. I have left some people out because I didn't want to think to hard about their personalities but that doesn't mean you won't see them. I hope you like the story and please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to let you all know there is cursing, I sometimes there will be a lot of cursing and other times there will not be that much. This is because they are teenagers and being a teenager my self I have found that we do curse more than** **needed. You will also hear Gaston say racist and/or sexist things, that is because it is part of Gaston's personality in this story, it is not meant to** **offend. Now, on to the story**

Chapter 1: New school

"Snow, wake up, I am not going to have my stepdaughter late on her first day of high school" Snow white's step mother yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Snow called back.

Snow walked over to her dresser to dress for her first day, she grabbed a dark red cold shoulder top with shortish sleeves tied up on the sides into a bow, a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans, and yellow heeled boots. Snow then walked to her bathroom to brush out her long wavy black hair and put on a necklace with a gold apple hanging on a gold chain. Snow then walked down stairs to find her step mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning," Snow said.

"Morning, is that what you're wearing?" Snows stepmother asked.

"Yes, you don't like it? Snow asked.

"I do, I'm just surprised thats all," Snows stepmother said, "It is better than other outfits I've seen girls you age wearing. I mean, they wear practically nothing, animals wear more clothes then them."

"I know, you would know being in the fashion industry and all." Snow said.

Snow's stepmother then looked at her watch and said, "You better be on your way so you can get to the bus stop on time."

"Ok, see you tonight." Snow said grabbing her bags, "Have a good day."

After Snow put on her red headphones and played an album from Paramore she started to quickly walk to her bus stop so she wouldn't miss the bus, _I wonder what high school will be like,_ Snow thought before the bus pulled up. The moment Snow got on to the bus she noticed noise coming from the middle of the bus, she put the headphones around her neck and looked up to see a lion with auburn fur and a brown mane being picked on by a meat head Jock and a thin creepy looking 16 year old. Snow couldn't stand bullies so she was going to give the two a peace of her mind.

"Come one guys, give me my camera back." Kovu asked trying to grab his camera but failing.

"What are you going to do about it termite?" Nuka asked tauntingly.

"Ya, you can't break a pencil without pulling a muscle." Gaston said.

"Whats going on here?" Snow asked sternly.

"Non of your business." Nuka said.

"Can you stop?" Snow asked, "Your both acting very immature and I think you're disturbing some peoples rest."

"Oh ya, what are you going to do to put makeup on us?" Gaston said rudely.

"While you would look good in a shade of pink I'm going to have to say no." Snow shot back, "But I can have every girl in the school hate you two by lunch, gossip does get around fast when you're in high school."

Gaston thought for a second before handing the camera to her and saying, "Fine,"

Gaston and Nuka then walked to the back of the bus. Snow didn't pay attention to the two and instead turned to the lion with auburn fur and handed him back his camera.

"Heres your camera back." Snow said.

"Thanks, I'm Kovu by the way," Kovu said.

"I'm Snow White, but you can call me Snow," Snow said, "Why where they picking on you any way?"

"Because the other lion is my brother and he knows that I'm weak and can't stand up for myself." Kovu quietly answered.

"Their just older students picking on freshman," Snow said, "My stepmother and father say that some older students always seem to pick on new students"

"Your probably right, and my mom will probably hear about this and kill Nuka." Kovu joked.

"Over protective?" Snow asked.

"Ya, she's not our actual mom, but miss Duchess has been a mom to my sister brother and I after our mom went crazy." Kovu answered.

"You live with Duchess, my grandfather knows her," Snow exclaimed.

"Have I met him?" Kovu asked.

"Don't know, by the way do you like raspberry tarts?" Snow asked.

"Ya, why?" Kovu answered.

Snow then pulled a container out of her bag and opened it raveling raspberry tarts decorated with small raspberries on the top.

"Those look delicious." Kovu exclaimed, "Can I take a picture of them?"

"Sure," Snow exclaimed before she held the tarts still so Kovu could take a good picture.

"Thanks." Kovu said when he was done taking the picture.

"No problem." Snow answered.

The bus then stopped to let on some students, a lioness wearing a beige tank top with small sculls on it, faded blue jean shorts over brown leggings and wearing a pair of sneakers.

"Hey, Kiara." Kovu said when the girl sat down across from them.

"Hey Kovu, who's this?" Kiara asked.

"I'm Snow, nice to meet you Kiara." Snow said, "Would you like a raspberry tart, Kovu already eat his."

"Ok," Kiara said before taking a bite, "Wow, this is delicious."

"Ya, where did you buy them?" Kovu asked.

"Actually, I made these my self." Snow said.

"Your parents let you cook, my parents don't even let me go near the kitchen." Kiara exclaimed.

Snow gave her a strange look.

"My dad is really overprotective, it took me two months to convince him to let me take the bus." Kiara explained.

"How was your summer Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"It was good, we went to see my grandmother what about you Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"It was good," Kovu answered, "I was able to take some good pictures."

"I new you would take pictures. Snow what middle school are you from?" Kiara asked, wanting to know more about the girl she just met," Kovu and I went to savanna middle school."

"I went to regal middle school." Snow answered.

"Cool." Kovu said.

"Ya, an old teacher of ours has a kid that went their." Kiara said.

"It's not that cool, I would rather go to your guises school." Snow said, "You guys are so much better then my old friends."

"Well considering that would you like to sit with us during lunch?" Kovu asked.

"Ya, we've just met, but I think we've really connected." Kiara added.

"Sure, you two will be my first friends in high school." Snow said

* * *

After getting off the bus Snow, Kiara and Kovu went off to go get their schedules, locker numbers and combinations. They then went to their classes, Snow and Kovu just happened to have first period algebra together.

"Hey Kovu, guess we have this class together." Snow said.

"Guess so," Kovu said.

The two walked in raveling Kovu's worst nightmare, sitting in the front desk was Zazu, the worst teacher Kovu ever had.

"Zazu! What the h$ll are you doing here?" Kovu said, "I thought you where a middle school teacher."

"I was, but I got a promotion." Zazu said, "Now put that technology away before I give you detention"

"You mean my camera," Kovu said, "But its not even on."

Zazu glared at the young lion before saying, "Ok you can keep the camera as long as it stays off, but if you curse again you're going strait to detention."

Kovu took a seat in the middle right next to Snow and put his head on his desk mumbling, "I can't believe I have this stupid bird as a teacher again."

"Hey, It could be worse, we could have Lady tremaine as a teacher." Snow said putting her hand on Kovu's shoulder.

"Your right, things could be worse." Kovu said.

"Hey, no fiscal contact!" Zazu yelled at them.

"But Zazu is still a d!ck." Snow said before more students started coming in.


	3. Chapter 2

**So the first half of this chapter will be some backstory about how Robin and Snow know each other, if any of you get confused tell me and I will leap that in mind if I make a chapter like this again.**

Chapter 2

Snow was in her room looking at all of the clothes that she and her stepmother had bought. Back when Snow was being bullied because she would wear dresses most of the time and that she basically had no friends. So Snow and her stepmother decided to buy new clothes, looking at all of them Snow decided to get a dark blue tee shirt with a black and grey poisoned apple with some jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Snow then proceeded to go to school, at first people didn't recognize her. Not only did Snow wear different clothes but she also didn't pin up her hair to make it look short, instead she let her wast long hair down and put on a small amount of makeup, that is except for lipstick. During lunch Snow sat down before two girls and a boy came over and sat with her.

"Hey, I'm Aurora and this is Phillip and Cinderella." Aurora said.

"I'm Snow White." Snow said.

"You didn't have to tell us your full name." Phillip said.

"I didn't, My full name is Snow White Winter." Snow said.

"I think my dad used to work at your dad." Cinderella said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Snow said smiling.

The rest of the day went pretty well, Snow did run into her bullies but she stud up to them and she was pretty sure they would never bug her again. At the end of the day Snow got on the bus to go home, when she got home she found her stepmother, her dad and her sister Rose Red(She was named this because her hair was red as a rose) all reading a letter.

"Oh, is that Roses letter for business school." Snow asked.

"Yes, I got in!" Rose yelled with excitement.

"Thats grate!" Everybody yelled, then embracing in a big hug.

Snow smiled happily, not only was she going to go into the 8th grade with no bullies, but her sister was going to go to the college of her dreams. The family then ate dinner proceeded by Snow going upstairs to work on some homework.

Snow was quietly working when someone came in through her window.

"Hey Snow, is it ok if I stay here for tonight." a male voice asked.

"What? Who are you?" Snow asked threateningly.

"Hm, oh its me, Robin." Robin said.

Snow then looked at the boy, he was a fox wearing a green vest like the ones that someone might wear in the 18th century, brown hunting pants, a white shirt, and a pair of boots.

"Why are you in my house?" Snow asked.

"I have to live with my uncle sheriff." Robin said.

"Is that his real name?" Snow asked.

"No, I just call him that because he has like a thousand rouls." Robin said, "Luckily I am able to stay at my friend little John's house, but he and his parents are out of town so its ether stay at my uncles house or find another house to stay at."

Snow thought about this for a moment she had heard that Robin stayed with is adopted parents before they died and he had to live with his uncle, "You can sleep in the room across from mine. Nobody goes in there so nobody will see you." Snow said.

"Thanks." Robin said, "Next time I'll send an arrow to let you know that I'll stay the night."

"Ok," Snow said before opening the door to the room across from hers, "See you later."

* * *

"Snow White Winter, can you tell me what mitoses is?" Snow's biology teacher asked.

"Uuuuh," Snow said trying to think about the answer.

"Don't any of you pay attention in this class?!" The teacher said angrily, "Well I guess I have to tell you all again."

It had been a week after the first day of school and Snow was in her biology class drawing in her notebook. In the previous week the teacher had fought a subject multiple times, this was the third day Snow's class had learned about mitoses. Snow desided that she would learn biology from an online class so she could pass.

* * *

When the bell rang to tell it was lunch Kovu immedietly walked out the door, it wasn't that Kovu disliked the class that he was in but lunch was definetely better than class. Kovu also needed to ask Snow when their test was going to be in Zazu's class. While walking down to the lunch room Kovu ran into Nuka, and their sister Vatani.

"Hey Termite where are you going, I thought you had no friends." Nuka said in a sad attempt to bully his brother.

Kovu had just rolled his eyes. It might have only been a week sense Kovu had gotten more than one friend and had gotten braver, but Kovu saw how Nuka's insults where starting to get lame.

"What do you want Nuka?" Kovu asked.

"We actually came to ask you where you keep going in the eavning and were you where last weekend." Vatani asked her twin brother. Despight Vatani black leather jackets and what can be considered edgy clothes she was actual a nice person, if not tomboyish.

"I hang out with my friends, why?" Kovu asked.

"Duchess just wanted to know. See you later." Vatani said then walked away with Nuka in tow.

Kovu then walked to the table Snow, Kiara and him sat at to see a fox wearing a vest long sleeve button down, hunting pants and hiking boots. At the moment he was talking to Snow about something,

When Kovu sat down Snow sat down and said "Kovu, this is my friend Robin. He's on the archary team"

* * *

So I'm going to end it there, sorry for the long but I'll try to post one new chapter atleast once a month.


	4. Chapter 3

**Like always hope you like the chapter and review.**

Chapter 3

Robin had just gotten my lunch and saw Snow sitting in one of the tables with a female lion, he decided to go over to talk to her.

"Hey Snow," Robin said when he walked over to the table, "fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, hey Robin, nice to see you." Snow said, "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure," Robin said then sat down.

"So, what have you've been doing for the past week?" Snow asked.

"I was able to join the archery team." Robin said.

"I thought tryouts for any of the sports teams weren't going to happen until later in the month." Snow said.

"Archery had tryouts last Friday for anybody that wanted to join." Robin said, "when it comes to archery, I'm the best in the school so I decided to tryout."

"Well its nice you see you again, this is Kiara by the way." Snow said, introducing her friend.

"Nice to meet you," Kiara said, shaking Robin's hand.

Snow then saw Kovu walking towards them, she waved at him and once he sat down she said, "Hey Kovu, this is my friend Robin. He's on the archery team."

"Nice to meet you." Robin said, "I see you're a photographer."

"Nice to meet you too, ya I'm a photographer." Kovu said, "Snow, do you know when that test for Zazu's class is?"

"Sh!t, I think he said it was tomorrow." Snow said her face turning white, well whiter.

"You guys have Zazu's class. I just had, if you guys want me to help you study I'm willing to help." The orange fox said.

"Sure, how about we meet at my house." Snow said, "Kiara, do you want to go study at my house?"

"Ok, just let me see with if its ok with my parents." Kiara said before taking out her phone to ask her father it it was ok for her to go.

"Hey Robin Hood! We have a bone to pick with you!" two vultures yelled from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Well I'll see you all later, but right now I got to run." Robin said before getting up and running out of the cafeteria.

"Well, he was nice." Kiara said.

* * *

Once the bell rang giving the sign that school was over all students headed to the door. Snow waited outside for Kovu and Kiara in the parking lot of the school. When she saw them walking out the door she called them over.

"So, how are we going to get to your house?" Kovu asked.

"My stepmom is here to pick us up." Snow said pointing at a car in the parking lot, in the car was a woman with black hair neatly tied back in a bun, and wearing a short dark purple dress and a black blazer. The woman turned and gave them all a kind smile while waving.

"Come on, lets go." Snow said walking towards the car." Snow said.

"Wait. What about Robin?" Kiara asked, remembering that the orange fox said that he would be going as well.

"He'll meet us at my house." Snow said, "He's probably already there."

"Well, that´s good to know." Kovu said, "As well as a bit creepy."

"I find it easy to not think about it." Snow said walking towards the car.

It took the three teens about less than a minute to get to the car, once they got in Snow's stepmother shuck their hands.

"I'm Ragina Queen," She said, "but you can just call me Ragina."

"Nice to meet you." Kovu and Kiara said at the same time.

Ragina then turned on the car then the radio, and proceeded to drive the three teens to Snow's house.

* * *

 **I now its a small chapter but this seemed like a good place to end it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**To let you now in the story right now it is early October near the end of the first quarter and like always hope you like the chapter and review.**

Chapter 4

Once everybody got to Snow's house walked upstairs into Snow's room to find posters of her favorite rock and punk bands along with a bookcase full of fantasy, supernatural and scifi books, some drawings on a table, a computer and other electronics.

"This is your room?" Kiara asked.

"My room isn't this nice at my house." Kovu said, "Where did you get all of these computers and tablets?"

"I got a lot of technology last year for Christmas and my birthday." Snow said, "I said I needed a computer and my family took that as give me all the technology."

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other then shrugged, they then heard a nock on the door. They looked at the window to see Robin at the window.

"Hey Robin," Everybody said when Snow let him in through the window.

"How did you get to Snow's room?" Kovu asked, "This room is on the second floor."

"I sleep in the attic of my uncles house, I've know how to climb up and down a two story building for years now." Robin said.

Both Kovu and Kiara had a strange look on their face, not really understanding what Robin meant.

"Don't ask," Snow whispered to them.

"So, how far have you guys gotten in studying for your history test for Zazu?" Robin asked them.

"We just started." Snow said.

"Then its time to start cramming." Robin said.

The small group of friends then started studying, they went over everything that they went over for the first quarter. It took a long time for everybody and it was almost seven before Kovu and Kiara, Robin went in the room across from Snow's room and Snow then walked down stares. Down stairs Snow found her stepmother Ragina in the living working on some fashion designs.

"What are you working on SM?" Snow asked her

"I'm working on designs for a new winter line." Ragina said before asking, "Why do you call me SM any way?"

"Because it stands for step mother," Snow said, "but SM sounds less harsh, and it could stand for anything if you think about it."

Ragina thought about this for a moment, "That does make sense, why did you come down here anyway?"

"I'm going to grab dinner then watch some tv in my room." Snow said.

"Ok, have a good night then." Ragina said.

"You to SM." Snow said.

* * *

The next day Snow got up and went to her closet, she grabbed her a grey tee shirt with a poisoned apple, super ripped jeans and black boots. She new that Zazu would get angry but was going to be worth it to see Zazu's face. Sense the beginning of the school year snow loved to surprise and anger the teacher. Zazu always overreacted so Snow made it her job to make Zazu less stuck up by dressing in a way that Zazu didn't approve of.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but I felt like ending it here**


	6. Chapter 5

**Like always hope you like the chapter and review.**

Chapter 5

Kovu was now walking with Snow to Zazu's class like always he was wearing his camera, a hooded varsity style jacket, light brown tee-shirt, jeans and shoes meant for a lion.

"Hey Kovu, you ready for the test?" Snow asked.

"I'm ready after all of our studying yesterday." Kovu answered.

"Same here, by the way, how do you think Zazu is going to react to the way I'm dressed?" Snow asked.

"You're dressed in a punkish kind of clothes. Zazu is probably going to be angry." Kovu said.

"Good, Zazu kind of pisses me off. It kind of makes laugh to see him angry." Snow said.

"Ok." Kovu said simply.

Kovu and Snow then walked into the class room, Zazu looked up when they walked in. His face became angry when he saw Snows outfit.

"Ms. Winter, what are you wearing?" Zazu asked angrily.+

"My clothes." Snow answered roudly.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to cover your shirt up." Zazu said, "the dress code says no gang imagery on clothes."

"This isn't gang imagery. It's just an album cover for a band I like." Snow said.

"I'll keep that in mind, but you still have to cover that with a jacket." Zazu said, "Kovu, I hope your camera is turned off."

"It is," Kovu said walking to his seat with Snow.

Once at their seats Snow reached into her bag and pulled out a dark red studded leather jacket to put on for the rest of class. Kovu looked over at Snow and gave her a strange look.

"He didn't say what kind of jacket to cover it up." Snow said.

Kovu just gave a small laugh, the two friends then started talking until everybody else piled into class. Before the test Zazu explained to everybody about the test and what to do if they finished early. After that everybody started the test and started working on it for the rest of class.

* * *

Kovu was now in P.E. class with Robin, His brother, Robin, that jerk Gaston, Kiara, Bo, Shang, Bell, Mulan, Hercules, a girl named Elsa that could use magic like Snow's Stepmother, and a couple of other people from around school. Right now they were playing basket ball, Kovu was in a group with Robin against his crazy brother and his group. At the moment it looked like the other group was beating his, but he then saw an opaning and went for it making the shot. After that Kovu started making more shots and once the coach called for a break so everybody could get water his group had beaten Nuka's.

"Kovu, where did you learn those moves?" Robin asked when they where getting water.

"My mother made my brother, sister, and I train in all kinds of sports and other athletic activities." Kovu said, "I'm more into photography but I still remember what I learned."

"Maybe I should get some lessons from you, my group totally lost." Kiara said.

"I don't think your parents would let you." Kovu said.

"Wait, if you know so much about sports and fighting why don't you ever stand up and fight your brother and Gaston?" Robin asked.

"My brother has always been kind a weak, I let him beat my up out of pity. Gaston just happens to be his friend." Kovu answered.

"Ok," Kiara said.

"We better get back to playing before coach gets angry." Robin said.

* * *

Snow was in her bakery class, today Snow and her group would pick what quick bread they would make for their first quarter final. Snow's group consisted of Tiana, Cinderella, Flynn, and herself.

"Come on guys, what do you want to make for this quick bread final?" Snow asked the group.

"Like I said, I'm good with whatever." Flynn answered.

"We could make some kind of muffin." Cinderella said.

"I think it would we should make some kind of bread." Tiana said.

"Face it Snow, it would be best if you just picked for us." Flynn said, "You're the only one in the group that has a past in baking."

"Ya." Cinderella said.

"That's a good idea, you probably know lots of recipies." Tiana said.

"Ok," Snow said, "We could make a baked apple bread, its actually pretty easy to make."

"I'm ok with that." Everybody said individually.

* * *

Snow was now with her friends in the cafeteria, after the past couple of months the small group had established their own table. Right now Robin was telling Snow how P.E went.

"Kovu totally demolished them." Robin exclaimed, "It was like he was a totally different person."

"I didn't demolish them, I just got competitive and my sports knowledge kicked in." Kovu said.

"Well what ever happened I wish I could have seen it." Snow said.

"Me too, I had to pay attention to my own game." Kiara said, "By the way Snow, I can't help but notice that you're wearing a poisoned apple's tee-shirt."

"Ya, my sister went to their concert and sent me this tee shirt." Snow said.

"I love the poisoned apples." Kovu exclaimed, "Have you heard their new album?"

"Yes," Snow and Kiara said at the same time.

"Wait," Robin said, "Who are the poisoned apples?"

"Only the best punk/rock band ever." Kiara said.

"They`re the ones who sang _I survived the poison._ " Kovu said.

"I'm hoping I get their new album as a birthday present today." Snow said.

Everybody was silent for a moment Kovu was the first one to speak.

"Today your birthday?" Kovu asked.

"Ya," Snow answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiara asked.

Robin didn't ask a question, knowing what happened on Snow's birthday.

"I don't like talking about my birthday, it's when my birth mother died." Snow said, "but It was a long time ago, I'm just going to have a small celebration with my parents today."

Everybody stayed quite for a moment before talking about other things.

* * *

Snow's birthday celibration was small, her father was able to come and gave her a book that he knew she wanted. Ragina gave her some new clothes that she knew she wanted, and Rose sent the new Poisened apple's album. After that they turned off the lights and started to sing while Ragina brought the cake out.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birth day to you, Happy birthday Snow White, Happy birth day to you." Snow's father and Ragina sang.

Snow then quickly blow out the candles.

"What did you wish for this year?" Snow's father asked.

"Nothing, I want everything to stay the same." Snow said.

"Me to," Snow's father said.

"I can second that." Ragina added.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter, for now on I'm going to tell more interesting and important things that will happen in the characters lives. Like a birthday, School even, a crutal point in character development, or a modernized version of a seen that will happen in the movies. Snow, Kovu, Kiara, and Robin are the main character, but I will tell other characters storylines exept one of the main characters with ether help of witness the story. Also what do you think Snow White's father's name should be and if any of you are wondering I changed the evil queens name to Regina for to resons, 1st it's her name in Once Upon a Time, 2nd Regina sounds less evil. Lastly every character that had magic in their movie has magic in to movie, that means both Science and magic exist in this world and neather one is more importend and that is why there are anthropromorfic animals.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Like always hope you like the chapter and review.**

Chapter 6

It was Halloween and Snow was in her room getting ready for school. She had parted her hair to the side and put dark eye shadow around her eyes and put in dark red eye contacts, and she put fake vampire fangs in. She put on a white blouse that had some drops of fake blood, with a leather black corset belt, dark red leather pants, and tall black boots. Paired with her natural pale skin and blood red lips she looked a lot like a vampire.

There was then a knock on Snows door, "Can I come in?" Ragina asked.

"Yes," Snow said.

Ragina opened the door and walked in.

"How do I look?" Snow asked, turning towards Ragina.

"You look great." Ragina said.

"Thanks, I was really hoping to get the costume right." Snow said.

"What are you going to eat though?" Ragina asked, "I heard it wasn't a good idea to eat while you have vampire teeth in."

"I read that it was ok to drink while you had vampire teeth in, they sell smoothies at school so I'll just by one of those to drink." Snow answered

"Ok," Ragina said.

They then went down stairs to have breakfast before Snow had do go to the bus.

* * *

Snow was now on the bus sitting with Kovu and Robin, both had also worn a costume to school. Kovu was dressed like a pirate, he put on what was typically thought of when you think of pirates, the hat, coat, boots and bandana. Robin was dressed as some one from the middle ages, Snow thought Robin was just wearing his regular clothes but realized it was his costume when she saw him wearing an empty quiver. At the next stop Kiara got on, she was dressed like a ghost, wearing a slightly ripped white dress with chains hanging off it.

"Looks like we all decided to dress up for Halloween this year." Snow said.

"Ya, I like your vampire costume Snow." Kiara said.

"How did you get the blood stained shirt?" Robin asked.

"It looks very realistic." Kovu said.

"I took some fake blood and threw some of it on and let is stain." Snow said.

"It looks great." Robin said.

"Kiara, how did you get your costume past your parents?" Kovu asked the young lioness.

"I didn't, I stated in my room until it was time to leave and quickly left before they could see me." Kiara said.

The group then started to laugh, it lasted for a minute or so before any one spoke.

"Well its a grate costume." Snow said.

"The chains where a good touch." Kovu said.

"Thanks," Kiara said shyly.

"Hey, are you guys coming to my Halloween party?" Snow asked them all.

"Of course," Robin said, "I would never miss on of the famous Winter family Halloween parties."

"Hopefully," Kiara said.

"I'll be their," Kovu said.

"Grate, remember its a costume party so remember to keep your costumes on." Snow said.

* * *

After school Snow started to put the final touches to the party, she added all of the Halloween decorations she could. Snow's entire house was redecorated to look like an old house that you would have seen in a Halloween movie. In the basement Ragina used her magic to make a realistic looking haunted house. The first people to show up where Kovu, Kiara, and Robin. After Snow's friends got their the rest of the guests started to arrive.

"This is a grate party Snow!" Aurora yelled over the music dressed as a zombie.

"Thanks!" Snow yelled back.

"How did you get your house to look so realistic?" Aurora asked.

"Magic," Snow said.

"Have you seen Cindy?" Aurora asked.

"No, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, she just looks sad." Aurora said.

Snow looked over and her friend across the room wearing a old tattered dress with tears in her eyes, Snow then said, "I'll go talk to her."

Snow then walked over to Cinderella and taped her on the shoulder.

"You ok," Snow asked with a concerned look on her face.

Cinderella glanced at her stepsisters across the room talking and flirting to Chad before she said, "I'm fine,"

"Come with me," Snow said, grabbing Cinderella's wrist, before dragging her to the basement door.

Snow then stopped in front of the basement door and took out her keys, their was a house key as well as some that unlocked keys around the house. Snow then grabbed a old key that looked like a skull.

"Why do you have that key?" Cinderella asked, "Isn't your basement unlocked."

"This is a key to a different basement." Snow said.

Snow then put the key into the key hole and said a word in a strange magic language. A moment later the door opened to an old magical looking staircase. Snow led Cinderella down, on the walls where paintings and pictures. There was both landscapes and portraits, some of the people in them looked like a young Ragina and her parents, there where also pictures of Snow, her father and sister where also in some of the pictures. Once at the bottom of the the stairs the two girls went down the corridor and went into the first room on the right. Inside their was tons of bookcases and shelves filled with books about magic, spell casting, alchemy and potion making, the bottles where filled with different liquids, herbs, crystals and many other thinks.

"What is this place?" Cinderella asked.

"My stepmothers workplace." Snow said before adding, "She can use magic, this it where she makes her potions and spells."

"Why did you bring me here Snow?" Cinderella asked in a sad voice.

"To give you a better costume." Snow said simply before walking over to a crystal ball.

Snow said something to the crystal ball and a moment later she turned to Cinderella and said, "You might want to stand back."

A bright light then appeared in the room, a moment later Regina was in the room wearing a long blue dress wearing a white with that had shells pined in it. She was supposed to be a water spirit. Cinderella and Snow stood their for a moment.

"Hmm, I think I can work with this," Regina said to herself, "I think blue would look good and you. Maybe in the style of a butterfly."

"Wait, are you going to magically make me a costume?" Cinderella asked.

"Well technically my Stepmother will, I'll just had the idea and will grab the ingredients." Snow said.

Regina then waved Snow over and started talking. The two then started to walk around the room grabbing ingredients, they added crystals, the pedals of flowers, a bottle that said spring breeze, some pearls, and dust from butterfly wings into a cauldron. Snow then started to mix the cauldron while Regina spoke magic words above it. The mixture then started to float above them and a moment nature it was right over Cinderellas head. The magical mixture then dropped on Cinderella but instead of making her wet it started to change her clothes. Her dress became knee length and looked like the wings of butterflies, the top of her dress was changed to look like the top of a flower and had short sleeves, a butterfly mask was put over her face, lastly her shoes changed into crystal like class. Her hair style also changed, it was now up in a bun and fake butterflies where pinned in it.

"How do I look?" Cinderella asked.

"You look grate Cindy." Snow said.

"I hope your time at the party is made better by this," Regina said, "Snow, remember to start slowing the party by twelve. I don't want to find that you all stayed up parting till 5 in the morning."

* * *

For the rest of the night everybody had a grate time. Cinderella was able to hang out with Chad, and even called her stepsisters out by way of song. Kiara was able to be herself for a night. While Snow was hanging out with her friends on the stairs in the back yard she met a man with black hair that also was dressed as a vampire, the two where only able to hang out for a small time but they immediately hit it off. Kovu mostly took pictures, but he did party in between taking the pictures. Robin though ran into his crush Marian and talked to her for a while, though he never told her how he felt. The next day people everybody was talking about Snow's Halloween party, the grate music, the amazing decorations, the grate haunted house in the basement, and the strange girl in the butterfly dress with the glass shoes.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked this chapter, how did you like my decision on everybody's costumes. Also what did you think about Cinderella wearing a mask to the Halloween party, I felt like it made sense that nobody recognized her because she wore a mask. And if you're wondering why I made Ragina the fairy godmother for this, I had no reason for this I just wanted to.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is turns dark near the middle, like always hope you like the chapter and review.**

Chapter 7

It was a Sunday in late November, there was an inch of snow all over the ground. Snow walking with Kiara to go meet Kovu and Robin. Snow was wearing dark blue jeans with black boots, she had a studded red leather jacket over a light yellow sweater, and a pair of red gloves. Kiara had a pair of black jeans, boots, and a brown sweater over a long sleeve shirt. At the moment Kiara was reading the original Dracula, Snow was right next to Kiara playing on the drawing app on her phone.

"What are you going to do for Thanksgiving?" Snow asked, putting her phone down.

"Oh, I'm going with my parents to my grandmothers house." Kiara said closing her book, "We go every year."

"My famaly is probably just going to..." Snow was then quiet.

"Snow, what is it?" Kiara asked confused to why Snow stopped talking.

"Quiet," Snow said.

Snow then bent down and picked up some snow and made it into a ball. She then scanned the tree's looking for something, she stopped and started to stare at a tree nearby. She then streched back and throw the snowball into the tree and a moment later a fox in wearing a black coat, green vest over a gray button down shirt, in jeans fell from to the tree and onto the ground.

"Did you really have to throw so hard?" Robin said getting up and rubbing his head.

"Yes, you would have gotten us if I hadn't." Snow said.

"You still have good aim though I have to give you that." Robin said.

"Who still has good aim?" Kovu asked, behind all of them.

Kovu was wearing a red long sleave shirt, brown winter vest, and brown jeans, his camera was in its case and was hanging on his left shoulder.

"Snow, she just nocked Robin out of a tree!" Kiara said exitedly.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Kovu asked Snow.

"She always had good aim when it came to sports," Robin said, "but mine has always been better."

"Want to prove that it's true," Snow said, "Lets have a snowball fight, Kiara and me against you and Kovu. What do you say"

Robin nodded and the rest of the group quickly seperated into the to teams. Snow and Kiara started packing up snow to make a wall, on the other side Robin had went back into the trees and Kovu went behind benches and trees. They then started throwing snowballs, Robin moving from tree to tree, Kovu slinking through the trees and benches, Kiara aiming from the small fort that her and Snow made, and Snow making ammo. This went on for hours until the friends had to get lunch

* * *

A couple of days later

Kovu was in his room uploading his photos onto his computer. Once all of the photos where done uploading he started to move them into the correct folders. Then out of no where Nuka burst into the room.

"Hey Kovu, what are you doing?" Nuka asked while looking at stuff around the room.

"What do you want Nuka?" Kovu asked slightly anoied that Nuka was in his room while he was trying to work.

"Can't a guy say hi to his brother once and a while." Nuka said.

Kovu glared at him.

"Fine, I came to tell you to do my homework." Nuka admitted.

"Are you dence, why would I do YOUR homework, after all the sh!t you've done to me." Kovu said loudly, "I'm not even in the same class as you and even if I did do your homework I would put down all of the wrong answers just to spite you!"

"I knew you would say that." Nuka said, pulling a knife out of his pocket, "Thats why I brought this."

Nuka then lunged at him with his knife in hand, before Kovu could thing he was stabed in the chest. Nuka then pulled the knife out of Kovu's chest and went to stabe his brother again. Forchenetly Kovu was expecting it this time and grabed Nuka's hand to try and grabe the knife away from him. Once Kovu started to pull on the knife Nuka pulled back to try and get the knife away from Kovu. During this strugle the knife towords Kovu's left eye, like slow motion the knife started above his left eye then all the way down stoping below his left eye.

Kovu then let out a yell of pain, a minute later Vatani was in the room.

"What the F ck Nuka!" Vatani yelled Nuka when she saw him with a knife.

"I just wanted him to do my homework and he said no." Nuka said with a stange sound in his voice.

"And you pulled a knife on him?" Vatani said, "Are you mental!"

Vatani couldn't believe her older brother, he had just pulled a knife on Kovu for basicaly no reson. Know she had to get Kovu to a hospital. Vatani then nelt next to Kovu.

"You're going to be ok Kovu, I'm going to get you to a hospital." Vatani said.

"No...get me to...Snow's house...her stepmother...can help me." Kovu said before he passed out.

* * *

At the moment Snow was helping Ragina with the final food for thanksgiving dinner, Rose and their father where putting the food on the table. Snow was wearing a red and purple striped shirt with jeans and some yellow boots under an apron so she didn't get anything on her clothes, the door bell then rang.

"Snow can you get that." Snow's father asked.

"Sure," Snow said taking off her apron and walking towords the door.

Snow then opened the door and found Kovu leaning against his sister and bleeding out. There was a large wound in his chest and a gash that was across his left eye.

"Oh my god Kovu." Snow said almost yelling, "Come in."

Snow then lead Kovu and Vatani into the house and led them to the living room. When Snow's family saw this they quickly fallowed.

"What happened?" Snow's father asked.

"We can talk about that later." Vatani said, "he said you could help him."

Ragina noded, "Cover his wound and make sure more blood doesn't spill out. Rose, go get some bandages. Snow go down to my work room and grabe these ingredients." Ragina then handed Snow a peice of paper with the list of ingredients that she neaded to get.

Snow then quickly ran to the basment and took the key that opened her stepmothers work shop. She quickly grabbed everything on the list along with a mortar and pestle for the ingredients that needed to be crushed down. Snow then ran back up stairs and set all of the ingredients down on a table. Ragina then started mixing the ingredients, once done she added the mixture to the bandages and rapped it around his torso and then lay them on his left eye. Once done Ragina started the incantation for the spell. While Ragina was doing this Snow walked over to Vatani to talk to her.

"Is he going to be ok?" Vatani asked.

"Yes, there probably will be scars though." Snow said, "What happened."

Vatani then told Snow the short story of what happened, she finished by saying, "Nuka has always had mental problems, I called Duchess and told her what happened she's at work but she said she would be over as soon as she finished."

"Thats good to hear, I should probably call our friend now and tell them what happened." Snow said before pulling out her phone.

Snow called Robin first and told him what happened, he couldn't come though because he was out of town for Thanksgiving. Snow then called up Kiara.

"Hey Snow, how is everything?" Kiara asked once she picked up the phone.

"Kovu's been stabbed, he's at my house." Snow said, her voice sounding grim, "My stepmother is taking care of him."

Snow could here the fear in Kiara's voice, and almost felt the phone shaking, "I'll be right there."

* * *

Kiara and her parents had gotten to Snow's house in thirdy minutes. Hours passed and Kovu was still out, Snow sat next to Kiara and started telling her that Kovu would be okay. Kovu then started to stur and his eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"You're in my house." Snow said getting up and knealing down next to Kovu.

"What happened?" Kovu asked.

"Your brother stabed you." Kiara told him.

"He also slashed you left eye, but my stepmother used a spell so it wouldn't effect your eyesight" Snow said, "you will have a scar though."

"That sucks," Kovu said.

"I know, some thanksgiving." Kiara said.

"We'll have a good story for everybody in school though." Kovu said.

"You got that right." Snow said

* * *

 **Thats all, hoped you liked it. if you are still wondering why Nuka stabed Kovu for no resson, it's because Nuka is mentaly disturbed. I will expand upon this in futer chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Snow didn't feel like wearing anything colorful to school for the first day of school after Thanksgiving, and given what happened it didn't seem appropriate. So she put on a black perfecto jacket with a studded collar over a red Poisoned Apples tee shirt with dark jeans and black boots. Once Snow was done getting dressed she went down stairs with her bag.

"Are you ready to go?" Snow's father asked when he saw his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Ya," Snow said with a smile, happy to see that her father was going to drive her to school today.

"Then lets go, we can go to a coffee shop and we can get our breakfast from there." Snow's father said kindly.

The father and daughter then went to the car and where on their way. They where quiet and just listened to the radio before they go into the drive throw of the coffee shop.

"What would you like?" The person asked over a speaker.

"One coffee and one strawberry smoothie." Snows father said before proceeding to the payment window.

"Thanks dad." Snow said, once they had payed for their drinks.

"No problem, how is school by the way?" Her father asked.

"It's good, I suspect people will start talking about what happened to Kovu though." Snow answered.

"That usually happens." Snows father said.

" _Bing!_ " Snow's phone rang telling her she had gotten a text.

Snow then took her phone out and looked to see who it was, it was Robin.

'Bring a first aid kit.' was all it said.

Snow let out a loud sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Her father asked.

"Robin got in another fight with his adopted uncle." Snow answered, letting out another sigh, "He needs the first aid kit."

Mr. Winter just gave his daughter a nod and said, "Let him know that him and his brother can stay with us if they need to."

"I will," Snow said.

"Would you like to show me some of the new songs from that band you like." Mr Winter said trying to change the subject.

"Ok!, they just came out with this new song I think you will like." Snow said taking her phone out and connecting it to the radio.

* * *

Robin had gotten to school early and was now waiting for Snow to show up with her first aid kit, today he was wearing a hoodie instead of his usual jacket and vest. This was to hide the bruises on his face and arms. The red fox was tapping his foot starting to get impatient when some other students started to walk into school. Finally Snow showed up with a smoothie in her hands and wearing one of her more edgy outfits today that had little to no color. The fox didn't care though and just ran up to his human friend.

"Do you have the first aid kit?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Yes just give me a second." Snow said opening her bag and pulling the kit out.

"Thanks, Ï'll be right back." the fox said before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Snow then walked over to her locker where she found a girl with brown hair with blue glasses and a sweater standing there. She was holding a book in her hand, she was from Snow's drama class.

"Hey Snow," She said.

"Hey Belle." Snow said back.

"Nice day today." Belle said, "Did you get that project done for drama?"

"Ya," Snow said, "It was easy."

"I still have to finish one more thing then I'll be done." Belle said, "I like your outfit, I didn't expect you to wear something like it though."

"It only looks knew because I am wearing darker colors. I've worn stuff like this before but in slightly brighter colors." Snow said simply.

Belle thought for a moment, "I guess you have, see you in class then." Belle said before waving good bye and walking to her friends.

* * *

Kovu walked into school with Vatani, Nuka had been sent to juvie for stabbing his brother. When the two lions walked into school people immediately started whispering and mumbling, some of the human students would eye him cautiously and back away. He knew it was because of his scar, but he just tried to not listen to what people where saying and just concentrated on finding his friends which wasn't that hard. Snow and Robin where currently arguing over some thing, Kovu couldn't hear what they where saying though.

"Hey guys." Kovu greeted.

"Oh, hey Kovu." Snow greeted back.

"It's nice to see you again." Robin said, "Your scar healed nicely."

"Ya, so what are you guys talking about?" Kovu asked them.

"I just telling Robin that he should introduce us to his brother." Snow answered.

"You have a brother?" Kiara asked from behind them.

"Yes, his name in Nick." Robin said.

"I've been trying to convince Robin to introduce us to him." Snow explained to their friend.

"You should introduce us to him." Kiara said obviously being on Snow's side of the argument.

"It would be nice to meet someone who hasn't heard about the fight with my brother." Kovu said absentmindedly.

The fox was quiet for a moment before saying with a sigh, "Fine, but Nick isn't going to like this."

* * *

It was the end of school and Nick was walking out of his middle school ready to get home and have his adopted uncle beet him for being late that is until he saw his brother standing at the edge of school standing with two lions and a girl with pale skin and black hair.

"Hey Nick." Robin said calling his brother over.

"Hi, who are these people." Nick asked bitterly.

"These are my friends." Robin said.

"I'm Snow, and this is Kovu and Kiara." Snow said pointing to the two lions.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said sarcastically, "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to hang out." Snow said simply.

 _For a girl wearing edgy clothes she sure sound friendly,_ Nick though.

"Ok, but don't expect me to sound happy." Nick said.

* * *

The rest of the day Snow, Robin, Kovu, Kiara and Nick spent time hanging out and getting to know each other. When everybody started to leave Nick started to head out but Snow held onto his arm.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Snow asked, "You could stay in one of the guest rooms."

Nick stared at the girl for a moment, did she just ask him to stay at her house? And if so Why?

Robin started to laugh, "Don't look so scared Nick, she's just asking if you want to stay at her house enstead of ours. It's were I go when I can't stand our uncle and need to get away."

Nick's eye lit up with understanding, "Ok,"

Snow then led the two foxes to her house.

* * *

 **Ok to let you know Snow has dressed the way she does in this chapter infront of her father before. That is why he didn't react to how she was dressed because he had already seen his daughter in clothes like that before. Also what do you think of me making Nick Wilde Robin's brother?**


	10. Chapter 10

I will be finishing this on ao3, go to my account there to find out why.


End file.
